D3 THE MOVIE: THE COMING OF THE BLASTIANS
by max acorn
Summary: the digidestined, the tamers and the d3s team up one more time to turn back an all out invasion by force of alien digimon. taiora, rukato, BW/renamon.
1. Default Chapter

MA: hey peoples. Well here it is, the d3 movie. It has tons and tons of action, fighting, a little romance, more fighting, some drama, some more fighting, comedy and did I mention fighting? I don't own digimon, the dbz style action or the name lord slug. I do own the d3s, the alterians, the blastians, and the concept. So sit back, and enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside of a massive technological complex, two warriors walked down the hall; both had the same spiky brown hair, and large ears. Their armor had large extended shoulder parts, (vegeta's armor.) but each had no such parts on the opposite shoulder of the other. Their capes flowed as they walked up to a large metal door. A robot eye appeared out of it as it spoke.  
  
" This is lord slug's private chamber. Please identify yourselves."  
  
" Commanders chaos and havoc."  
  
" Identities confirmed." The appendage said as it returned to the hole and the door slid open. Inside was a huge control room and in the center was a being hidden by a cloak in a rotating chair.  
  
" Sire you summoned us?"   
  
" Havoc, chaos, nice of you to come. I have a job for you two." He said as he looked over to one of his technicians. He typed on the computer and a holographic image of earth appeared in front of them.  
  
" This is the planet earth, our next target."  
  
" Earth? Isn't that the home of the humans?" asked chaos.  
  
" Yes it is. The planet's natural resources and populace will add to our power greatly. It will be a 13 more hours before we arrive so the two of you shall go ahead and prepare the way for our arrival."  
  
" Yes master." They said as they knelt in front of him.  
  
" I hope this is not too much trouble for you two."  
  
" Not at all master."  
  
" We shall take great pride in conquering this planet."  
  
" FOR THE GLORY OF LORD SLUG!" announced the duo as they marched out. As they left, a strange new fighter appeared behind him; he was covered from head to toe with a shiny silvery metallic substance, three toes and a bald headed.  
  
" Sire, is it wise to send them?"  
  
" Don't worry, meta-steel. Next to you, they are my most powerful and efficient solders I have. They will get the job done. And soon, the blastians will be the most dominate race in the digi-verse!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(Linkin parks' points of authority' plays.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3 THE MOVIE: THE COMING OF THE BLASTIANS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear journal  
It's me Tai. Well things have been very normal, well as normal as my life. It's been three weeks since the defeat of malomyotismon and everything is peaceful. But lately, I've been having bad headaches and I don't know what's causing them. Plus, I've been having these dreams, weird dreams; of intense battles, super powerful enemies and strange characters. And the strangest thing is that one name seems to stick in my head: max. Who is that? Do I know him? It feels like I do.   
  
  
  
  
Tai grabbed his head in pain as a headache ripped through his head. Images rush through his thoughts but they were too many and too fast to read. He relaxed as the pain subsided so he continued to type.  
  
  
Sorry about that. I've got to go. I promised sora I'd meet her and matt at the park with the others. For some reason, I don't feel as bad when I see them together. Must go. Bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From the coldness of space, a large comet entered the solar system. At high speed, the black object streaked place all the planets until it near the small blue world known as earth. The object passed into the atmosphere and crash in a rocky mountainous area of Japan. As the area around cooled, a door opened up at the base of it, reveling that the comet was a ship. Out of the ship emerge havoc and chaos, both now wearing devices on their left eyes.  
  
" What a positively putrid little world!" said chaos looking over the land.  
  
" Hold your nose, my brother. We are here to do a job. Beside, it'll look a little better when we're done. Leebo!"   
Out of the vessel emerged a small being wearing a black cloak and thick red glasses.  
  
" Yes lord havoc?"  
  
" Scan the planet."  
  
" Right away." He said as he pulled out a small handheld device. When activated it, it released a swarm of flying sliver balls that shot around the planet. He looked at the read out on the gadget.  
  
" Air purity, 87.9%. Ground purity, 77.0%. Water purity, 93.5%."  
  
" Wow! That's good."  
  
" With that kind of output, that will definitely boost our power to people."  
  
" Well, let's get started shall we? Gooz!"  
  
With that, a group of fighter hopped, flew and walked out. Among the was a big orange beast with wings and armor like theirs.  
  
" Gooz here."  
  
" Good. Now go get the negative energy converter."  
  
The massive warrior scratched his head as a dumb founded look came across his face while havoc grabbed his head in frustration.  
  
" Ok, go get the big black round thing."  
  
" Oh! Gooz do!" he said as slowly walked back into the ship. Suddenly, havoc's device came to life.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" My scooter is picking up something."  
  
Over the horizon appeared a huge army of tanks and helicopter, charging right for them. The army stopped and all guns pointed at them as the commander spoke on the megaphone.  
  
" Attention! You are violating state property! Surrender or we will use deadly force!"  
  
" The little humans have an army! Chaos, get a read on these fools!"  
  
His brother grinned as he punched the button on his scooter. Immediately, it scans the vehicles and gave out a number on them.  
  
" Oooohhh! The highest is at 9."  
  
" Alright, open fire!"   
  
The tanks, solders, jeeps, and choppers fired at the duo with everything they had. As the smoke clear, to their surprise, the brothers were unhurt.   
  
" This is their best?" chaos said as he held one of the tank shells in his hand. He then proceeded to crush the shot in his palm.  
  
" We don't have time for this. Brother, show them we mean by deadly force."  
  
Havoc laughed evilly as he removed his scooter and his eyes glowed with a sinister light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai and agumon sat down near a tree in the park waiting for the others to arrive.   
  
" Tai, are you ok?" said agumon. Tai seemed to be out in space, lost in thought. His mind kept going back to the dreams he's been having. The more he thought about it, the more his couldn't stop.  
  
" Tai?"  
  
Tai snapped out of his daze as he looked up to see TK and Kari over him.  
  
" Kari, how long have you been here?"   
  
" About five minutes. Tai, you look horrible."   
  
" It's nothing. I-I just hasn't been sleep good that's all." Tai answered as he went to sit next to another tree.  
  
" TK, I'm worried about tai. He hasn't sleep well ever since he started working for Mr. Simms." Said Kari.  
  
" Don't worry Kari. I'm sure Tai will tell us when he's up to It." said TK.  
  
The meeting between the digidestined went on as planned, except Tai, who was still by the tree, agumon sitting next to him in worry.   
  
" Kari, what's wrong with Tai?" asked sora.  
  
" I don't know. He hasn't been sleeping well and he's been getting head aches. I know it's more than that but he won't tell me."  
  
" Let me try." She said as she left the group and walked over to Tai. She and biyomon stood in front of Tai who was sweating bullets.  
  
" Tai? Tai, are you ok?"  
  
Tai didn't seem to know she was there.  
  
" Don't bother. He's been like this for about 20 minutes." Said agumon.  
  
" Tai?" she said as she shook him a little, snapping him out of his trance.  
  
" Huh? Sora?"  
  
" Thank goodness. Tai, what's wrong? Kari is worried about you and after what I just saw, I am too."  
  
" It's nothing."  
  
" Tai, if this is about me and matt, then........."  
  
" No. It's not about that. It's......you won't believe if I told you."  
  
" Tai."  
  
" Wait!" he said as he suddenly jumped to his feet and looked around.  
  
" Tai, what is it?" asked agumon.  
  
" I-I don't know. I feel something. Something's coming. Something strong."  
  
" Tai, I think you better lay down."  
  
Just then, Tai took off in a flat run and out of the park. Sora, biyomon and agumon went after him as the other watched in shock.  
  
" What's up with that?" wondered Davis.  
  
" I don't know, but I think we better follow them." Said matt as they all ran after them. They followed until they found sora stand next to the bearer of courage as he looked up at the sky.  
  
" Ok, tai, what's wrong?" asked Davis.  
  
" It's here?"  
  
" What?" asked ken. His answer came as like a nightmare, a black metallic sphere crashed in the middle of the street. Traffic came to a halt as four figures floated down to the street.  
  
" Is this the spot?" asked a tall one; he was very tall, with gray spiky hair, very muscular, and sported red armor.  
  
" Yes, droz." Said leebo.  
  
" Then get to work."  
The small worker press a button on the sphere and a keyboard slid out. Leebo began to type at his speed as the destined watched, not knowing what to make of it.  
  
" Hey, gatomon. You've been around. Ever seen digimon like these?" asked Cody.  
  
" Never."  
  
" Hey, droz! We got company!" a smaller one said; he was smaller than droz but taller that leebo. His skin was a dark green color, large red eyes, and fat forearms. He was squatted down on all fours, like a frog.  
  
" It looks like you're right froz."  
  
" Who are you?" yelled TK.  
  
" That's for us to know and you to never find out."  
  
" What are you doing?" asked Tai.  
  
" Did any tell you to keep your nose out of others business?" answered froz.  
  
" Yes, so you and your pets best move on before you make my friend Gooz here, unhappy. And when he's unhappy, people tend to get hurt." He said, as gooz appeared, big as life and very angry.  
  
" It that a threat?" said Davis.  
  
" What do you think?"  
  
" Alright, guys! Let's take these freaks!"   
But before any of them could do anything, chaos and havoc floated in between the two parties.   
  
" What is taking so long?"   
  
" My apologies, lord havoc but we ran into some trouble."  
  
" Trouble?" he said as he and his brother looked over the digidestined and their digimon.  
  
" You mean to tell me you had some trouble with some stupid humans and their mongrel digimon?"  
  
" Mongrels?!" gatomon yelled angrily.  
  
" Yes because that's what you are."  
  
" And who are you to call them that?" asked matt.  
  
" You have no idea do you? I am chaos and this is my brother havoc. We are proud members of the blastians."  
  
" Blastians? Are you some kind of aliens?" asked izzy.  
  
" Aliens? I guest you could call us that. You see, the digital world, yours, is a small world in a vast universe of digimon. Some are different but a few, like us are highly evolved."  
  
" We have gone beyond the need to digivolve ever again unlike you. We've even dropped the mon from our names to further separate ourselves from low level digimon like you."  
  
" Why are you here?" asked Mimi.  
  
" To aid our noble race, we must assimilate other worlds."  
  
" In other words, conquer."  
  
" Right but what can you do?"  
  
Suddenly, the sphere glowed with a dark light as the sides opened up and three drills emerged from each side and tore into the ground.  
  
" It's done, sirs." Leebo announced.  
  
" What is that?" asked yolei.  
  
" That is the beginning of the end for you all." Said chaos.  
  
" You now have two choices; one, you can wait for the end to come..."  
  
" Or two, you try to fight us and watch your weakling digimon be beaten and broken before us."  
  
" Personally, we would like to crush you all but for your own sakes, stay out of our way. Men, move out!"  
  
With that, the solders and leebo took to the sky while the brother floated backwards.  
  
" So prepare yourselves........."  
  
" Because life as you know it is over!"  
  
The brother laughed as they flew off into the sky while the destined could only look on.  
  
" Looks like we have to fight again." Said matt.  
  
" Don't worry matt. We can beat these guys, no matter who they are." Said gabumon.  
  
" Oh my god! Tai!" sora shrieked as to her horror, Tai was on his knees, clutching his head with tears streaming out of his eyes.  
  
" The pain. The pain."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the destined battle the blastians while Tai gets some help.  
  
  
  
THE FIRST BLOWS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: I know it's short but I'm saving all the good stuff until later. What can you expect? How about this; the tamers and the digidestined team up again, Pikkan's return, pikkan's father joins the fight, the all out invasion of earth, two new fusions and one of these people will became an ascendant;  
  
  
  
  
Tai  
Matt  
TK  
Takato  
Henry  
Kazu   
Ryo (yeah, right. Like I'd give that ass hole that kind of power.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	2. the first blow

MA: hey peoples. I glad you like this fic so I'll keep it going.  
Max: hey what's happening?  
MA: max! What are you doing here?  
Max: I've been bouncing around the site, beating the shit out of everyone. I just came from the yu-gi-oh section.  
MA: what did you do?  
Max: I just dueled everyone and beat them all. It seemed too easy.  
MA: what about yugi?  
Max: I think he was doing some chick name tea or something.  
MA: that's impressive.  
Yugi: I don't think so.  
Max: yugi!  
Yugi: you beat all of my friends and now you face me.  
Max: I was looking to duel you so get it on.   
MA: can you at least do the disclaimer, yugi?  
Yugi: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Enough talk! Let's duel!  
MA: you read the story while I watch this! On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3 THE MOVIE: THE COMING OF THE BLASTIANS  
THE FIRST BLOWS   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I like that deal but I want it done tomorrow. Good. Thank you." Simms said as hung up his cell phone. He glanced out of the window of his limo as it headed to his office building when the car came to a suddenly stop.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" It appears to be a traffic jam, sir." Answered his driver.  
  
" That's odd. The traffic is usually not this heavy."   
  
Just then, a military officer knocked on his window.  
  
" Excess me sir."  
  
The window rolled down as Simms popped his head out.  
  
" Oh, Mr. Simms! I didn't know it was you."  
  
" That's ok. What's going on? Accident?"  
  
" No that's not it. There seems to be some kind of object in at the intersection. A large black sphere that's drilling in the ground."  
  
  
What?! It can't be!  
  
" Take me to it! I want to see this thing!" he said as he exited the limo. The solder lead him pass all the stalled cars to an army barricade at the intersection. Simms' eyes shot out as he got a good look at the sphere.  
  
" Well there it is, sir. We plan on air lifting it out as soon......"  
  
" No you won't!"  
  
" Sir?"  
  
" I want this entire area cleared! No one is to touch this thing! Just leave it!"  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Very sure!" he said as he ran back to the limo and jumped in.  
  
" Driver, to the kamiya residence! On the double!"  
  
" Yes sir." He answered as the limo backed up and sped off in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Master!  
  
Ezekiel, what have you to report?  
  
Sir, there is a negative energy converter here, on earth.  
  
Tell me you're joking.  
  
I don't joke about something like this.  
  
This is very bad.  
  
Yes and you know what that means?  
  
They are coming.  
  
What are the destined's chances?  
  
Against them? They have no chance.  
  
Then we have no choice.  
  
We must gather together those who have the power to fight. Find Tai. He is the strongest.  
  
Yes, master.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Simms walked up to the door of the kamiya's apartment and knocked. Mrs. Kamiya answered with a somewhat solemn look on her face.  
  
" Hello, Mrs. Kamiya. Is your son home?"  
  
" Yes but afraid you've come at a bad time."  
  
" Why?"  
  
She showed him in, as everyone was crowded around Tai's room. Dr. kido was hunched over a bed written Tai as he tossed around his bed in pain. He then gave him a shot in the arm and he seemed to settle down. Dr. kido rose and stepped out of the room.  
  
" Doctor, how is he?" asked Kari.  
  
" I gave a strong painkiller but I don't know how long it will last. I've never seen anything like this before. If I give him anything stronger he'll go into shock."  
  
" Thanks." Said Tai's father.  
  
" If he gets worse call me." He said as he left. The destined gathered around Tai as he came around.   
  
" Hey, bro." Said Kari.  
  
" Hi y'all. Sorry I can't get up and greet you." he joked, getting a laugh out of them.  
  
" So tai, what's wrong?" asked matt.  
  
" I don't know. When I saw those guys fly off like that, it reminded me of something. I can't out my finger on it."  
  
" Does it to do with those nightmares Kari us about?" asked izzy.  
  
" No, they're not nightmares. More like visions."  
  
" Of what?"  
  
" Of things I can't explain, like battles that ripped the planet apart, villains with powers that we haven't experienced before and fighters like you've never seen. I also kept seeing the name max." he said, causing sora to snap to attention and rub her temple.  
  
  
  
Max? Who's max?  
  
  
  
" Interesting. What else do you see?" asked ken.  
  
" I also see........." he began when he looked at sora. She caught this look as she returned his with one of confusion.  
  
" Nothing. That's all." He lied.  
  
" Ok, glad to see you're ok. Guys we have to figure out what to do about this alien digimon." Davis spoke as they all filed out of the room. Sora remained behind as he looked up.  
  
" Sora what is it?"  
  
" What were you going to say earlier, Tai?" she said as he closed the door.  
  
" N-nothing, like I said."  
  
" Tai, I've known you since we were both kids and I know when you lie and right now, you're lying like a dog."  
Tai sighed as he looked at the red head and he knew he was caught.  
  
" Well, in one of the visions, I saw us, you and me, being......"  
  
" What? Just say it."  
  
" We were in the nude and having sex."  
  
" Oh." She said, with a somewhat shocked look on her face.  
  
" Well, that's alright. Everyone has sex dreams."  
  
" Like I told you, these are not dreams but more like memories. Besides, as long as I've known you, I've had my share of those dreams but this one was different; it was like a long waited kiss, you know. It was beautiful and special."  
  
" Well, what was so special about it?"  
  
" Little things like the fact that you had a moon shaped scar on your left butt check."  
Now sora was scared as a cold sweat came over her.  
  
" Only two people know about that; my mom and dad. How did you know?"  
  
" I don't know. I just saw it."  
  
" WHAT? NO WAY!"  
  
Tai and sora looked at the door as someone yelled.  
  
" I'll go see what the problem is. You, get some sleep, ok?"  
  
" Yes mother." He said as she grinned at him and left. She found Davis in Simms' face while the others watched.  
  
" Matt, what's going on?"   
  
" Davis thought it would be a good idea to try to attack the sphere but Simms said not to."  
  
" I never said not to do it, but it would a very bad idea. These guys aren't like any foe you've ever faced; they have faced foes ten times strong that all of you and beat them with ease. If fight them, you will lose."  
  
" Who's to say we'll lose? We might be able to hold them off or even win." Davis exclaimed.  
  
" And how do you know so much about these guys?" asked TK.  
  
" I can't say right now but please, I'm begging you, don't fight them."  
  
" Sorry but we got to try. We can't let these digi-jerks walk all over us. Now who's with me?"  
  
" I'm sorry Mr. Simms but this is our home they are in and we have to do something." Said matt.  
  
" Fine. Go. I can not stop you." Simms said in defeat as the destined began to leave.   
  
" Take of tai." Said Kari as she and the others left.   
  
" There is only one thing left to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't see anyone yet." Yolei said as they got near the converter. Izzy and ken started to work on the keyboard.  
  
" Well?" asked matt.  
  
" This isn't gonna be easy but we can do it."  
  
" Hurry up. We don't how long we have until they come back." Cody said.  
  
" Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with other peoples' property?"  
They all looked up to that chaos, havoc and the rest of the blastians, hovering over them. Gooz, droz and froz landed in front of them with grins.  
  
" It looks like you chose the later. Boys, take them to school." Ordered havoc as the trio cracked their knuckles and began to walk towards them.  
  
" For these guys, let's go all out." Said Davis.  
  
  
  
  
  
VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO-----EXVEEMON  
  
WORMON DIGIVOLVED TO----STINGMON   
  
EXVEEMON  
  
STINGMON  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVED TO---PAILDRAMON  
  
PAILDRAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO-----IMPERILDRAMON   
  
IMPERILDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO------IMPERILDRAMON: FIGHTER MODE.  
  
HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO----AQUILAMON  
  
AQUILAMON  
  
GATOMON  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE TO----SILPYMON  
  
  
ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO----ANKYLOMON  
  
PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO-----ANGEMON  
  
ANGEMON  
  
ANKYLOMON  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE TO----SHAKOUAMON  
  
  
  
PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO----TOGEMON  
  
TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO-----LILLYMON  
  
  
TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO-----KABUTARIMON  
  
KABUTARIMON DIGIVOLVE TO----MEGA KABUTARIMON  
  
  
  
BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO----- BIRDRAMON   
  
BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO-----GARUDAMON  
  
  
GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO-----GARURUMON  
  
GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO---- WERE GARURUMON   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The single mega and six ultimate stood ready to fight but the trio of aliens laughed.  
  
" Hey boss! Get a read on these kids." Asked froz. Havoc pressed the button on his scooter, getting a scan on the digimon.  
  
" The mega has a power level of 600. The other six are all around 250. You can handle them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai tossed in his bed as his headache returned. Agumon watched in worry when Simms walked into his room.  
  
" Hey tai."  
  
" Hello sir. Sorry I didn't come in today."  
  
" That's ok. Tai, I think I know what's wrong with you."  
  
" Well?" asked agumon. Just then, a loud boom rang out, causing the millionaire to look out the window.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" The battle has begun. Your friends are fighting the blastians and losing."  
  
" How do you know?" asked the digimon.  
  
" Tai knows, don't you?"  
  
" I kinda do. I know you're more that what you seem."  
  
" Tai, your visions aren't visions. They are memories of another life."  
  
" Memories?"  
  
" Yes. Now Tai, I'm gonna do something to you so don't be afraid."  
  
" If it will help my head, let's do it."  
Simms pointed his index finger at Tai's forehead and a beam of light shot out from it. The beam hit his head, causing his eye's to bug out and his body to glow. When it ended, Tai fell over on his bed.  
  
" What did you do to tai?!" said an angry agumon.  
  
" I helped him."  
  
" How?! By killing him?!"  
  
" No buddy."   
  
Tai got up to his feet with no sigh of pain on his face.  
  
" Tai, how do you feel?"  
  
" The headaches' gone. I remember everything, every fight, everyone. It's all here."  
  
" Good."  
  
" Simms, I thought you said the nexus would wipe our memories. How could I remember?"  
  
" Your infinity factor; when the nexus happened, it was fully awakened so I think that it allowed you to remember but it also suppressed them as well. The memories began to resurface but too fast for you mind to process and that's what caused your headaches."  
  
" Whoa. Does anyone else remember?" he asked as he changed into a black shirt and black pants.   
  
" No. Only you."  
  
" My powers. I don't feel like I should."  
  
" That's because your factor is dormant again."  
  
" Can you awaken it?"  
  
" No. I don't have the knowledge and we don't have the time. The foes you will face are nothing compared to what's coming."  
  
" What is shinmon doing about it?"  
  
" He is gathering those with the power to fight and they will be here soon. You must buy us time. You still remember how to fight?"  
  
" Like riding a bike. Man, I wish max were here! He could beat the shit out of these jerks."  
  
" Tai, what are you talking about? Who is max?" agumon asked with no idea what they were talking about.  
  
" Just an old friend. Come on. We have a fight to get to." He said as he left the room.  
  
" Tai! What are you doing up?" asked his mother.  
  
" I'm ok. I'm just gonna help Kari." He answered as he approached the door.  
  
" Just to be sure." He said before he jabbed at the door with his fist, causing it to fly off its hinges.   
  
" Still got it. Come on bud." He said to agumon, who with his folks, stood in awe and shock at what he just did.  
  
  
  
Good luck kid.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperildramon dropped to the ground and de-digivolved back to veemon and wormmon. The rest of them were beaten and broken as the trio of aliens laughed.  
  
" Man that was easy." Said droz.  
  
" Yeah, I barely broke a sweat." Added froz.  
  
" Gooz bored."  
  
" Unreal. They beat the crap out of our digimon and they were just playing with us." Said Davis as he held a barely conscious veemon.  
  
" What do we do now?" asked sora but no one could answer her.  
  
" This has been a nice little game but we have this do. Droz, finish them all."  
  
The alien in question grinned as he raised his hand to them while it glowed with power. He looks over to Kari and snickered evilly as the girl held her digimon in fear.  
  
" Say good night bitch." He said before firing the attack. But just as the ball needed her, Tai jumped in the way and swatted it away as he landed.  
  
" Good night bitch."  
  
" Tai?"  
  
" It's ok Kari. I'm fine." He said with a grin.   
  
" What's tai doing here?" wondered matt.  
  
" I don't know but maybe Wargreymon will have better than us." Said Davis.  
Sora looked on as Tai and agumon stared down the enemies.  
  
" Agumon?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I want you to sit this one out."  
  
" But who'll fight these guys?"  
  
" I will!"  
  
" Tai, is your headache back?! That's crazy! They'll ripe you apart!"  
  
" Trust me. I can handle these rookies."  
  
" Alright. I hope you know what you're doing." The digimon said as he walked back to the others, all the while staring at Tai with an unsure gaze.  
  
" Agumon, why are you walking back here? You need to be up there with tai." Asked gabumon.  
  
" I know but Tai wants to fight them on his own."  
  
" WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.  
  
" Kari, your brother's nuts." Davis stated calmly.  
  
" That's crazy. Those three will butcher him!" said tentomon.  
  
" I don't think so."   
The group turned towards sora, who was rubbing her temple.  
  
" Something changed about tai, something big. I don't know what it is but I trust Tai to make it through this."  
  
Tai on the other hand, reached into his pocket and removed a pair of white gloves.   
  
" Now you mother truckers are gonna get It." he said, sliding the gloves on.  
  
" You aren't serious about fighting us on your own?" asked froz.  
  
" Is there any other way?"  
  
" This is stupid! I will not lower myself to fight a human!" exclaimed droz.  
  
" Oh really? I never figured you guys as chicken shits."  
  
" Oh tai! Not a good idea to egg on the super powerful alien digimon!" said matt.  
  
" Ahh, these guys ain't so tough."  
  
" Chicken shit!? Who are you calling chicken shit!?"   
  
" Who do you think?"  
  
" No one calls us that!!!"  
  
" So you will fight!" he said clapping his hands and taking a fighting stance.  
  
" Let's party!"  
  
Droz fired a blast at Tai, exploding on impact. As the smoke cleared, the trio looked on in disbelief as Tai was unhurt with his hand raised, stopping the attack.  
  
" Come on! You can do better than that!"  
  
" Uh-oh!"  
  
" Holy crap!"  
  
" He's the real deal! Get him!"  
  
  
  
  
(Plays 'run around')  
  
  
The three of them dashed at the teen to fall back. Gooz threw a punch but on hit the pavement as Tai flew up. Droz materialized behind which Tai caught on as he punched him in the stomach. Droz spun in as a ball at him and as he neared him, Tai punched him back do to the ground. Tai ran up the side of a near by building with the three blastians in hot pursuit. He back flipped onto the roof as they did. Froz, using his large forearms, lopped fireballs at Tai while he flipped and dodged them with ease. Droz punched Tai but he blocked and returned it with change. Tai flew backwards into the sky only to have gooz appear behind him and locked him in a full nelson. Droz came back with a right to his check and a left to his gut. He fired off another but Tai was able to turn gooz around, allow him to take the blow for him. Tai got one arm free and using it, he grabbed him by the head and threw him into the gray haired fighter. Tai landed and was hit in the back by a spinning froz. Tai fired a blast at him, knocking to the ground. He got back up just as the other two landed, all surrounding him. At the same time, all three attacked at high speed while Tai held his own blocking them all.  
  
  
" Interesting."  
  
" What is it, havoc?"  
  
" I just did a read on those human and found out something very intriguing."  
  
" What?"  
  
" The humans with the digimon have a power level no higher than 6. But the human that our boys are fighting has a power level of 3,000."  
  
" 3,000? But that's impossible for a human to have that high a power."  
  
" I know but this one does."  
  
" In their currant state, the trio each a fighting power of 1,000."  
  
" Don't worry. Wait 'til they get warmed up."  
  
" And even if they lose, we still have our 'secret weapon'."  
  
As the brother watched the battle, Tai fought against the odds. Fed up, he elbowed droz and followed with a backhand to the face, kicked gooz, and head butted froz. All three stood back, rubbing the area where Tai had hit them, while Tai wiped a little blood from his lip.  
  
  
  
  
These guys are strong and good. I'm going to have to keep eye on all of them. And even if I beat these small fish, there's always the sharks. Those two are stronger than by far. I just hope shinmon can get me some help against these mutant meatheads.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Renamon leapt from tree to tree, as was her evening. When she landed on a roof, she found out someone was waiting for her.  
  
" Hello renamon. Do you remember me?"  
  
" Of course I do. What do you want?"  
  
" A new threat has come to the destined's earth, something more powerful that anything they can handle."  
  
" What do you want with us?"  
  
" I need you to get your tamer, guilmon and his tamer, and Henry and his tamer."  
  
" What about the others?"  
  
" No. This is too dangerous for them and we need megas to fight."  
  
" As you wish, shinmon." She said as she vanished.  
  
" That's good. Now to get the rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: The tamers sign up to kick ass.  
  
  
REINFORCEMENTS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey guys. It's all down to one more play.  
Yugi: face it max! You lose!  
Max: I don't think so. I play the Goldberg card.  
Yugi: no! HE'S EVEN STRONGER THAN EXODIA!!!  
MAX: yes he is and now to end this duel. Goldberg, jackhammer attack!  
(Goldberg beats yugi's monster and loses all his life points.)  
Max: told you I'd win.  
Yugi: that was a good duel. Wanna go again?  
Max: love to but I've more people to beat.  
MA: who is it now?  
Max: I'm going to the medabot section to challenge medabee to a robattle.  
MA: but you don't have a medabot.  
Max: who said I was gonna use a medabot?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


End file.
